


Twenty Years More Perfect

by TessaSpencer2012



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaSpencer2012/pseuds/TessaSpencer2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just get better with time and experience, and as reluctant as CC is to believe that, Niles won't let his new wife believe otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years More Perfect

"Twenty years, and you profess your love for me when I look like hell," CC muttered, carefully applying another layer of foundation in an attempt to conceal a line on her forehead.

"Pardon?" Nile straightened his tie for the tenth time that evening. He loved watching her, so deep in concentration, while she did just about anything, but this time in particular was spectacular to him. The idea that she could be so heart-stopping beautiful with or without makeup still caused his heart to flutter. She, this beautiful creature, was his wife.

"I said, 'you've got terrible taste in women'."

Niles shook his head and sighed. "I'm not interested in women; I'm interested in you."

CC laughed. "Leave it to you," she ranted, "to know me when I was a thin, beautiful twenty year old, and never make a move. Now that I'm forty…something… and you come out and say something stupid like 'I love you'. You couldn't have made your move then, Rochester?"

Niles smiled, before taking her hand in his. "You were beautiful at 20, yes. You made me stop to catch my breath everytime you so much as walked into the room. When you laughed, I was a goner. But you're even more stunning now."

"Oh, and let's not forget at least three sizes bigger! With saggy boobs and a dozen gray hairs," she whined. The pregnancy hormones wreaked havoc on her, and suddenly she was an emotional wreck – or at least, that was how she rationalized the incredible mood swings.

"Silly, silly woman. You don't even realize how addicted I am to you, do you?" Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body nearer to his. Her belly had begun to round out now, hinting at the baby within. "I'm older than you are – quite a bit, actually. Does that repulse you?"

"Don't be silly, Broom Hilda! You repulse me, not your age."

Niles laughed. She may be feeling some inner turmoil, but if she was still cracking jokes, everything would work out just fine. "I think you're just the right vintage; you've aged flawlessly."

"Oh, please! I've begun to look like Aunt Jemima. If my ass gets any bigger, I'll become that bear from the cereal commercial!"

He had to bite back his amusement, certain that any enjoyment of her comment might result in him being banished to the guest room for at least one night; it had only happened once before, and Niles was certain he didn't want to relive that horror again. "Aunt Jemima was always one of my favorite women to wake up with," he attempted, though he knew it was lamely done.

Leaning in nearer to her husband, CC rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. Momentarily grounded and feeling a glimmer of sanity, she sighed. "This pregnancy thing scares the hell out of me," she confessed. "I don't want to get fat and ugly and I'm too old for this…"  
"And you think I'm not? I'm 55 this year, CC, and when baby is 20, I'll be 75… Let's not forget that I just had a heart attack not that long ago, either."

Frowning, CC removed herself from his embrace, none too gently. "If you don't want this baby, you…you…" She didn't know how to finish the statement. Nothing in the world would have stopped her from having it and the thought that he might not want the baby brought tears to her eyes. Even though she had never anticipated being someone's parent, now it seemed like a given. She may not be a good mother, but be damned if she wouldn't try. "You shouldn't have…"

Niles stopped her, placing two fingers over her lips. "Don't say it, because you don't mean it. You want this baby as much as I do."

"You just said that…" A soft hiccup escaped her lips, the only evidence other than the tear stains on her cheeks that she had been crying.

Marveling at her strength, Niles took her hand and led her to the edge of their bed. As he formulated his next thought, his fingers tenderly caressed the back of her hand. "I thought we were discussing our fears, and I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just… I love you so much and nothing scares me more than the thought that I won't be here for you both when you need me. If something happens…"

"It won't," she interrupted. The thought of living without him was too reprehensible. Trying to lighten the mood, she continued. "Evil never dies, right? You've seen 'Return of the Living Dead', haven't you?"

"Of course," Niles grinned. "I've seen all your work, and I wouldn't have missed you as a carnivorous brain-eating zombie."

"So it's decided. I'll get old and ugly but you'll still love me, and you'll never die on us," CC said, with sudden confidence, though remembering her previously svelte body still made her feel vaguely hollow. The change in her physique was something to be dealt with after the baby was born, she decided, when she could trudge from earth to Mars on the lifecycle, if need be.

"Right. Well, sort of. I'm quite fond of this CC – you know, the one with the creamy soft skin and the curve of her hips that I find so distracting. Then there's the roundness of your…" Niles' finger traced the soft lace edging of her bra, leading up to her collarbone.

"Hold it right there, old man. We've got company due to arrive and if you start this, I'll have no choice but let you finish it," she reminded him.

"You don't think they'd get the clue if we didn't answer the door?"

"Knowing Fran, she'd shimmy up the drainpipe," CC pointed out.

"True. But a part of me would rather take our chances."

"I know exactly what part that is," she said, "and I think we both know what happens when you think with it."

"Normally you don't complain," he deadpanned. "But I suppose I should go put together some semblance of a meal – I'll leave you to get dressed." Standing, Niles offered his hand to her. Helping bring her to her feet, he leaned in for a kiss. "I still think you look stunning like this."

"Wearing a bra and stockings might raise some eyebrows," CC commented, though a blush crept over her face. She had to admit that he knew how to make her feel sexy, even when she had been feeling whale-like.

"I'd imagine it would raise a few other things too," he added naughtily.

Slapping at his shoulder, CC laughed. "Get lost old man, or we'll never finish getting ready."

Niles walked to the door, but halted in the doorframe, looking her over appreciatively. "I don't tell you often enough, but I love you, Babcock."

Smiling, CC felt her heart flutter, as it always did when he expressed his love for her. "You tell me twenty times a day."

"Like I said, I don't tell you often enough," Niles said, disappearing into the hall.

Running her hand gently over her stomach, CC smiled at the bump beneath her fingers. "What are we going to do with him, hmmm?"

For now, she'd get ready, but later, she thought, CC would show her husband just how much she loved his decrepit body.

**Author's Note:**

> This story, written over a decade ago, was my first ever fic for The Nanny. Though it is hardly masterful, even after all these years it still appeals to me (perhaps for sentimental reasons?)


End file.
